


Sparring Partners

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Iris have a little sparring session at Star Labs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring Partners

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a prompt from my sweet, sweet friend Cilla! <333

It had been well over ten years since they'd gone against each other, but this wasn't at all a new thing for them. It was something they often did while growing up. From a young age Joe had always taught Iris the importance of being able to protect herself and taught Barry the same thing once he moved in with them. Although she was a little rusty...and lacking super powers, she was still confident she could beat him, the way she always had.

"Now you're not gonna get all whiny and mopey on me when I beat you, right Allen?"

"Ooooh, ok. So that's how we're starting this? A little cocky now aren't we...West."

She stood across from him in tight, black spandex shorts and a colorful sports bra. It was definitely less than what she wore the last time they had done this. Barry couldn't help but linger a moment on her tight stomach, the way her body curved in all the right places. The way her ass rounded perfectly in her short shorts. _Focus_  he had to remind himself.

"Need I remind you of past sparring sessions or??"

"No longer valid. I was a weakling as a child whereas now I am a strong, muscular, buff, manly, man."

He flexed his muscles and they both busted out in laughter. She looked him up and down. He was definitely in good shape. He wore grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt and she couldn't help but stare a moment. He was 6 ft 2 inches of long, lean muscle. Her eyes made their way back to his face and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Then let's see what you've got. Oh and no cheap tricks, Flash."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

They both went into the boxer shuffle, circling each other for a few minutes.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked him.

"I don't see you making any mo--"

Just then she threw a jab followed by a left hook and got him in his side.

"That was a low blow."

"Less talking and more action Allen."

He had forgotten how dirty she played. She was the queen of distraction and would get you when you least expected it.

Barry couldn't help but watch the way her skin moved over her muscles, the focused look in her eye as they traded punches. _God she's sexy_. He watched as a thin layer of sweat gathered on her chest. Before he could realize what was happening, her throws got more intense as she backed him into a corner. Their eyes locked on each other as they kept moving backward. He tripped on her gym bag and down they both went.

"KNOCKOUT!" Iris yelled.

"I tripped and you cornered me so it doesn't count. Plus I had no way out."

"Really Bear? I think that if you'd spent more time focusing on the task at hand then watching the sweat fall down my chest, maybe you'd of had a chance here."

"I...."

"Don't deny it babe."

She leaned down and kissed him hard as her hands played with his hair.

"You're far too distracted by my _hot, sexy_  body," she teased him in a low sultry voice.

She let her tongue trace his upper lip before kissing him again. She giggled.

"It's written all over your face. You were doomed from the start."

"Well maybe if you'd worn a baggy shirt and sweatpants instead of all this tight, short stuff you have on I could focus. You're a temptress Iris West and I demand a rematch."

He slowly moved his hands down her back and rested them on her ass before squeezing it.

"Stop, that tickles!"

He took that as an invitation to do the exact opposite and started tickling her all over as she squirmed on top of him.

"Barry!" Her laughter filled the empty medical bay at Star Labs.

He rolled her onto her back and laid on his side, resting his hand on her stomach.

"Don't you dare even think about tickling me again or you can forget about joining me in the shower I'm going to take after this."

He smiled at her and kissed her again.

"Well this was certainly a raging success," he said, squeezing her side.

"What have we learned today Miss West?"

She sat up on her elbows.

"Hmm...I think we've learned that even with all your super powers I am still the superior fighter...and in some ways you're still as weak as you were all those years ago."

Barry looked around and nodded his head.

"I can agree with this. The Flash is no match for Iris West and she will no doubt ALWAYS be his weakness."

She placed her hand on his face and rubbed her thumb against his cheek before kissing him.

"Let's go get you cleaned off before Cisco finds us making out in here...again."

He picked her up and they were gone in a flash.

 

 

 

 


End file.
